1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to card-loading assemblies for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, include a loading assembly for a chip card, such as a subscriber identity module (SIM) card.
A card-loading assembly may include a metal tray attached to a portion of a circuit board of the mobile phone. The chip card is received in the metal tray and is electronically connected to the circuit board through an electric connector. However, because antennas are often mounted close to a periphery of the circuit board and close to the metal tray, the electric connector and the chip card tend to interfere with transmission of the antennas.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.